Hero Never Break His Promise
by HetaliaRule199
Summary: After graduation Alfred is planning to join the army for a while,He promise to come back but bad news hit Arthur that Alfred died but is he actually dead. Rated M for the SMUT. Please Review


**I had this idea when I was brainstorm things XD Will again I don't own Hetalia and it's character**

**~HetaliaRule199~**

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were living as regular senior until they graduate. After they receive their diploma Alfred and Arthur walks to the park hand in hand,laughing like a great couple. They stopped under a tree to sit down and talk like regular couple. "Artie dude do you think we can make a promise?" Alfred ask him as he held him close to his chest. Arthur chuckles and looks up "About what love?" Alfred sighs and Arthur knew something bad was gonna happen but he kept quiet. "I was wonder if I can fight in the army for a while?" He says and Arthur frowns "I-I don't think so Jones,I suggest you should stay.." Arthur responds which made Alfred pause. He opens his mouth to say something "But Artie I want to fight for the country and you.." he says. Arthur was done not wanting to listen anymore so he simply push the American away from him and stood up "Fine have it your way, you idiot but remember you better return." He says as he turns away and runs.

Alfred stood up quickly and chase after him. Arthur stops at his door to catch his breathe and as he stood up straight he felt two strong arm wrap around his waist "Alfred you wanker let go!?" He scowls and the other simply shook his head "No,not until I know that you will be fine." "Of course I'm alright you bloody arse!" he struggle to get out of his grip, but he sudden was force to face Alfred. Alfred looked at him with a serious look in his eyes "Arthur listen to me...I know that you want me to stay but I want to help bring peace..but there is one thing that is really important to me,that I can't live without.. That is you..I love you Artie." Arthur broke into tear and hugs the American tightly "I-I love you too, my stupid idiot.." he chants over and over but he stop to kiss Alfred deeply.

Alfred kisses him back and pushes him inside the house. He shuts the door(meaning locking it too) and pushes him against the wall. Arthur blushes at his movement, Alfred smirks and Arthur blushes darken as he had a good feeling about this "What are you going to do love~" Arthur pants softly "It is a surprise.." Alfred respond as he kisses his collarbone. Arthur moans, he runs his finger up to each side of Alfred bomber jacket and slips it off. Alfred reaches for his crotch and rubs it up and down."nghh~"Arthur mange to say as he unbutton Alfred's shirt and runs his hand up his chest "mgh Alfie you are so warm...your heart..it is bumping fast.." Arthur moans as Alfred plays with his crotch by grinding their crotch together. Arthur smirks as he felt how hard Alfred was so he knelt. Alfred backs up and held onto the couch, Arthur unbutton his pants quickly and pulls out Alfred crotch and begins to stroke it. Alfred tried his hardest not to moan but fails. Arthur suddenly smirk at his reaction and he stick the member into his mouth and bobs his head. Alfred blushes and grips on the couch as he spill in Arthur's mouth. Arthur gladly swallows it and pulls off and wipe his looks up at Alfred. Alfred bends down to kiss him and Arthur kisses back wrapping his arm around the other neck and pulls him down."mgn~..Alfred Fuck me.." Arthur moans quietly. Alfred pulls down Arthur pants and trouser running his finger around his entrance. Arthur shivers and he held his own crotch and throw his head back. Alfred moves down to lick the entrance "Ah~" Arthur says "Do you have any lube on you Alfie.." Alfred nods and pulls some out and put it on. "Arthur get ready to be fuck.." Alfred says he says as he push in harshly. Arthur gasp and moans loudly,he grips onto the other shoulder tightly "H-Harder!" Alfred smirks and pick up the pace. Alfred thrust in deeper and faster each time he hear Arthur scream his name. Arthur begin to relax until Alfred hit his prostate "Ah~ There!" He moans loudly. Alfred hits it again "I-I'm cummin..-" his orgasm spill all over his and Alfred stomach. Arthur passed out and Alfred lay him on the bed and slide in as well.

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

"Alfred is w-what?!" The blonde yelled at the man "I said that Sargent Jones died during a explosion.." The Man repeats himself and walks past him. Arthur shuts the door,feeling his own heart slowly falling onto his knees and he started to sob "Y-You Idiot! Why are you so stupid when I ask you to stay!" A voice suddenly enter his head "I will return I promise,A hero never breaks his promise." after he focus himself to remember who voice that was, he started to cry when he realize who it was. "You lie,Some hero you are,you jerk." he mumbles angrily. He stood up and goes to his room and lays on his bed face down. Is he really dead? Was the man keeping something from him.. All these thinking made him fall fast asleep.

* * *

**I wonder how this is going to end? **

**Will Alfred be dead or will he live?  
**


End file.
